Gatuno irresistível
by Cooralie
Summary: "Eu me afundava nele, em sua essência, em sua doçura, em sua palidez e vitalidade, e ele retribuía chamando meu nome, abraçando-me como se o resto não importasse. Por fim, ele era meu. Finalmente meu amor o havia alcançado. Já podia morrer feliz." [Oneshot – Kanou x Ayase – Lemon]


**Gatuno irresistível**

**ele não media esforços por Ayase**

**– Por Abel Araghon**

Quando Ayase acordou naquele dia, não imaginava que algo de diferente pudesse acontecer.

Já passava das sete da noite e Ayase estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo um livro e bebendo chá, atento ao som da porta se abrindo. Era uma sexta-feira de clima abafado e exatamente nada para fazer.

Desde que Kanou permitira que o rapaz fosse à universidade, mas não lhe permitira ter um emprego, a rotina dele era aquela: estudar no período diurno e passar a tarde e a noite no apartamento, às vezes estudando, outras vezes cozinhando ou assistindo à televisão.

Raramente recebia visitas – afinal, estava no apartamento de Somuku Kanou, quem iria ali? –, e não saía de casa para fazer tarefas básicas como ir ao supermercado ou passear no parque, porque o parque era muito longe, e nunca faltava nada na cozinha.

Suspirou, fechando o livro e observando a cidade pelas imensas janelas.

Fazia quanto tempo mesmo que estava ali? Como era a sua vida antes de reencontrar Kanou? Não se lembrava, talvez realmente não quisesse, porque estava bem ali. O homem era gentil, atencioso e solícito, e sempre sempre mostrava o quão gostava do loirinho.

Ayase ainda tinha aquela dívida assustadora com ele, e constantemente se lembrava disso, mas havia decidido que não se deixaria levar por detalhes, o que importava era que agora possuía uma família.

Kanou era sua família.

E foi só ele pensar no homem que o barulho da porta pôde ser ouvido. Ayase se levantou do sofá onde estava e rumou à entrada do apartamento, vendo o mais velho reclamar de algo enquanto fechava a porta, de costas para si.

— Kanou-san? — indagou Ayase ao ver como o outro estava distraído.

— Ayase. — cumprimentou Kanou, erguendo o braço e acariciando os cabelos loiros do amante. — Você está arrumado, o que houve?

— Nós não íamos comer fora hoje? — indagou o Yukiya confuso.

Kanou parou, seus olhos ficaram desfocados por longos minutos, até sua testa se franzir e ele andar para longe do rapaz, tirando rapidamente sua gravata.

— Ainda dá tempo de ir, não é oito horas. Vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa — explicou Kanou, tirando o paletó.

— Você se esqueceu? — Ayase questionou levemente, era a primeira vez que o outro se esquecia de algo. — Se não der, tudo bem, podemos comer em casa.

— Não, eu disse que o levaria a um restaurante hoje e o farei, só espere um pouco, ok? — e, deixando Ayase lá, Kanou entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

O loiro não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação. Kanou não costumava se distrair ou se esquecer das coisas. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

— Boa noite, Senhor — murmurou o garçom ao aproximar-se da mesa onde Ayase e Kanou estavam.

— Já decidiu o que vai querer, Ayase? — questionou o homem ao rapaz sentado diante de si, encolhido na cadeira macia e estofada.

— Po-pode escolher por mim — comentou ele hesitante, vendo o mais velho bufar antes de se esticar em seu assento.

— Traga o de sempre. — disse Kanou balançando a mão, o garçom assentiu, anotando algo em seu _tablet_. — O que foi, Ayase? Você não disse que queria, algum dia, sair para comer fora? — indagou tragando seu cigarro.

— Sim, mas precisava ser aqui? — murmurou o Yukiya incomodado, fazendo o outro rir.

— Qual é o problema com esse restaurante? — questionou suavemente, assoprando a fumaça para cima.

— Todos ficaram olhando para mim — comentou corado, abaixando os olhos.

— Olharam porque você é lindo, e porque está comigo. Não é nada pessoal, acredite — tranquilizou Kanou, batendo o cigarro no cinzeiro enquanto observava com olhos suaves seu amante contorcer-se na cadeira, incomodado. Ia falar algo, mas calou-se quando os olhos azuis se focaram em si.

— Parece... que eles sabem quem nós somos — A voz fina e esganiçada estava baixa e trêmula.

— Não sei se entendi o que você quis dizer — confessou Kanou com o cenho franzido.

— O-O que nós fazemos... parece que eles sabem... É errado e eles parecem me julgar por ser tão... — Dizer aquelas coisas cortava o coração de Ayase, mas não havia fuga, aquela era a verdade.

— Por ser o que, Ayase? — Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram enquanto vagavam pelo lugar, encarando de um em um as pessoas, procurando olhos mexeriqueiros. — Não estou vendo ninguém lhe julgando — Foi franco, uma veia se estufando de irritação em sua testa ao ver os ombros magros se encolherem.

— Eles parecem me dizer silenciosamente que eu sou um... um... promíscuo — A última palavra saiu tão baixa que, se Kanou não estivesse tão concentrado nele, não teria ouvido.

Promíscuo.

Ayase havia dito promíscuo.

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia o que realmente pensava.

O que sentia.

Era assim que ele se via?

Franzindo ainda mais o cenho, Kanou ficou durante minutos daquela forma, pensativo, fumando seu cigarro, alheio ao mundo.

— É o que você acha, Ayase? — questionou o mais velho com sutileza.

— Não entendi, Kanou-san — O rapaz foi franco.

— Acha que é um promíscuo por que faz amor comigo? Por que, mesmo sendo homens, nos amamos, nos desejamos e fazemos o que queremos? Vê nosso relacionamento de modo tão... _negativo_? — Aquela voz macia como veludo fazia uma luz na mente de Ayase piscar em uma velocidade cada vez mais alucinante. O slogan "perigo" em evidência.

Engolindo em seco, o universitário desviou os olhos para um canto qualquer, pensativo e escondendo embaixo da mesa as mãos trêmulas. Se via o relacionamento deles como um problema? Se se sentia um lixo por o que vivenciavam juntos? Se dormia com Kanou por ter uma dívida de milhões com o homem? Sim, a resposta para todas era sim.

Achava o tipo de relacionamento que tinham errado, se sentia mal ao pensar no que fazia com Kanou quando estavam juntos e nunca se esquecia da dívida que possuía. Na verdade, na mesma medida em que tudo aquilo o alarmava tanto, fazia-o saber que queria estar ao lado daquela espécime única que era Kanou.

Odiava o fato de não ter forças para ir contra a sua realidade.

Perdidos em seus pensamentos, problemas e assuntos, mas, de alguma forma, unidos pela magnitude entre eles, Kanou e Ayase permaneceram em um silêncio frio até o garçom voltar com os pratos e com uma garrafa de vinho. Serviu os dois clientes e se retirou, como mandava o protocolo.

— Coma — ordenou o Somuku ao ver que Ayase olhava para tudo com indiferença.

— Nunca comi isso — explicou o rapaz confuso, franzindo o cenho.

— Não tem problema, irei auxiliá-lo — Depois disso tudo voltou ao normal – ou quase tudo.

Com uma paciência impressionante, Kanou apontou todos os pratos e explicou o que eram, dando referências de fornecedores e prêmios de alguns deles. Sabia daquilo porque costumava comer sempre ali, e o _chefe_ fazia questão de contar todos os detalhes a ele.

O clima entre eles melhorou aos poucos, principalmente quando, atencioso, Kanou passou a alimentar o rapaz com genuíno interesse. Vê-lo corar de embaraço era gratificante, e ambos nem viram os vários olhos que fitavam a cena com interesse, repulsa ou insinuação de que deviam fazer aquilo em outro lugar. Ora, não havia nada de mais em Kanou mimar seu querido Ayase. Talvez o fato de ambos serem homens fosse o problema.

Será? Aquilo nunca havia se passado na mente dele. Nunca se preocupara verdadeiramente com a opinião dos outros, então não cogitara a visão delas. Ao ver como Ayase se encolhia, trincou os dentes. Varreu o local com os olhos, constatando que havia vários outros casais, alguns trocando beijos lascivos despudoradamente. Porém, ninguém parecia ligar.

Suspirou, o que estava feito, estava feito. A noite teria sido mais agradável se houvesse comprado comida para ambos degustarem em casa. Não estragaria tudo saindo repentinamente, nem prolongaria o momento ali.

Terminou sua refeição com habilidade, afinal, estava com fome, e ficou observando o Yukiya comer, mastigando devagar e engolindo com cuidado. As mãos delicadas seguravam os talheres com destreza, e Kanou viu que, aos poucos, a animação em comer que havia no rapaz foi diminuindo.

— Está bom? — indagou repentinamente, recebendo os olhos azuis nos seus, a cabeça balançando em afirmação. — Hum, vou provar então — E mergulhou seu garfo nos pratos diversos que eram para Ayase. O rapaz encarou confuso o mais velho, pensando que, se ele queria comer mais, bastava solicitar ao garçom, mas deixou quieto, agradecendo rapidamente por não ter de comer tudo aquilo sozinho.

Nem podia imaginar que Kanou queria que aquela comida toda terminasse logo.

Quando terminaram, Kanou pediu um café e ofereceu ao companheiro uma xícara da bebida, Ayase pediu com um pouco de leite. Tomaram em silêncio e a conta foi paga, liberando ambos da obrigação de continuar no local.

Adorara frequentar ali, mas, sem dúvida, estava em sua atual lista de estabelecimentos a serem ignorados. Com a mão no ombro do loiro, Kanou guiou-o até a porta de entrada, cumprimentando amigos, conhecidos e clientes. Quando saíram para a brisa fria e noturna, o carro elegante do Sokumu já os aguardava ansiosamente.

Quando entraram e o carro deu o arranque, não havia mais dois homossexuais, jantar arruinado e clima tenso. Ayase observava a rua com genuíno interesse, que era o mesmo que Kanou fazia, só que observando sua luz, sol e calor. Observava o rapaz loiro ao seu lado com carinho e devoção.

Ele era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera na vida. Não sabia o que teria acontecido a si se aquele desconhecido, com um sorriso sincero e altruísta, não houvesse lhe oferecido seu guarda-chuva ao ver que estava sob a chuva.

— Ayase — chamou, vendo com satisfação os olhos azuis não hesitarem em sua direção —, sente-se no meu colo — ordenou, abrindo os braços para abrigar o mais jovem.

Sem protestar ou perguntar qualquer coisa, o Yukiya aproximou-se de Kanou, lentamente se sentando em seu colo, sentindo os braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, e o rosto másculo se perder em seus cabelos loiros. Relaxando, Ayase encostou a cabeça no ombro largo e descansou as mãos contra o abdômen forte. Os dedos que o tocavam faziam carícias sutis, e não tardou em ele cochilar nos braços de seu amado, sentindo-se seguro e protegido.

Kanou sorriu para si mesmo, entrelaçando as mãos e beijando a testa de seu querido Ayase. Não havia nada melhor do que sentir que ele estava ali, relaxado, confiando em si ao ponto de dormir, baixar a guarda. Não imaginara nem queria que a noite acabasse daquele modo. Na verdade, o que queria era exatamente o oposto: que tudo desse certo e que, no fim da noite, seu amado estivesse em seus braços, aceitando seu amor e afeto.

Bem, podia-se dizer que ele conseguira o resultado final. Não como imaginara, mas muito, muito melhor. Aquele gato arisco e irritadiço se fora, dando lugar ao belo ronronador em seus braços. Quando o Yukiya se remexeu, procurando uma posição melhor, e inspirando profundamente, suspirando ante o cheiro almiscarado que chegava às suas narinas, Kanou sorriu.

Aquele rapaz era uma figura. Ayase era muito mais do que ele merecia. Nunca teria imaginado ter alguém ao seu lado como o tinha.

Quando o luxuoso carro parou na vaga exclusiva do Somuku, dono do apartamento no último andar do prédio, ele não tardou em deixar o carro, com Ayase em seus braços, ainda no mundo dos sonhos. Entrou no elevador e subiu, seu corpo alto e esguio dentro de um paletó que deixava seus ombros largos evidentes e uma calça que não escondia as longas pernas.

Kanou não possuía beleza ou graça como Ayase, que se destacava em multidões. Porém, seu magnetismo e charme eram evidentes. Os cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros eram de tons comuns, entretanto, havia um brilho único nele. Seus olhos eram sagazes e desafiadores, e sua personalidade, a parte principal de sua existência, fazia-o ser quem era.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e um de seus funcionários abriu a porta do apartamento. Agradeceu com um murmúrio e entrou, sem hesitar, levando Ayase até o quarto, onde depositou o rapaz com calma e cuidado, indo trancar a porta e voltando para a cama, despindo-se lentamente.

Primeiro os sapatos e meias, depois o paletó e a gravata. Abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa no instante em que se apoiou com o joelho na cama, apoiando as mãos ao redor de Ayase e se abaixando sobre ele, deslizando o nariz lentamente pela pele pálida do pescoço desnudo.

Ele murmurou algo, levando a mão ao pescoço para coçar a área onde anteriormente o Somuku tocara. Kanou sorriu. Mesmo dormindo Ayase era encantador.

Levou as mãos grandes às roupas do rapaz, despindo-o lenta e cuidadosamente. Tentou ao máximo não acordá-lo. Desejava seu Ayase com desespero, entretanto, depois do que acontecera no restaurante, preferia não se aproveitar dele enquanto dormia.

O relacionamento deles não era fácil.

Por Kanou, faria amor com seu amado sempre que possível. Passariam todo o seu pouco tempo livre juntos, de preferência na cama. Entreteria ele com todo o prazer.

Mas Ayase não era assim. Gostava de liberdade, de atividades diversas, de conversar e de sociabilizar.

Ele era quase o aposto de Kanou e isso era um pouco incômodo.

Já havia livrado o loiro da blusa e abria a calça dele quando um resmungo chegou aos seus ouvidos. Desceu as mãos pelos pequenos pés, retirando os sapatos e meias, já pronto para liberar o rapaz da longa noite que imaginara que teriam – infelizmente outra parte de seu corpo era contra –, porém um bocejo e um murmúrio fizeram-no erguer os olhos.

— Kanou-san... O que você está fazendo? — questionou Ayase preguiçosamente.

— Estou lhe colocando na cama — respondeu o Somuku de modo firme.

— Ah... — foi a expressão animadíssima que ele soltou, de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. — E você vai se deitar também?

— Não — Kanou ainda arrumava ele sobre a cama, só que agora puxava as cobertas por sobre o corpo esguio.

— Não? — ele indagou de modo débil. — Por que não? — gemeu, frustrado.

— Você precisa dormir — Foi a resposta evasiva e rápida de Kanou.

— Você também precisa — A voz doce encurralou-o rapidamente.

— Sim, mas não aqui.

Foi apenas a última parte que fez os olhos azuis finalmente se focarem no homem diante dele. Ayase correu os olhos pela feição máscula do mais velho e, sem tardar, deixou que seus olhos observassem o resto do corpo. O alto do peito estava exposto, assim como parte do pescoço e dos ombros. Os braços finos, involuntariamente, se estenderam para frente, em direção ao Somuku, atraindo-o para si.

E como uma mariposa vai até a luz, ou uma abelha vai até o mel, Kanou inclinou-se e deixou que Ayase o abraçasse pelos ombros como e por quanto tempo quisesse. Fitou os olhos azuis e sentiu seu baixo-ventre palpitar quando os olhos azuis foram se fechando e o rosto fino se aproximando do seu.

Não havia pressa ou euforia nos movimentos de Ayase, e foi o que aconteceu com Kanou: ele deixou que o outro agisse.

Por muito tempo fora ele a atacar o loiro e isso o incomodava demais.

O toque voluntário dos lábios macios e leves sobre os seus foi do que Kanou precisava para aceitar que, enfim, Ayase o aceitava, o queria.

Ele era doce e puro como um anjo. Seus lábios eram suaves e macios, o toque de suas mãos era como pluma e seu beijo acalmava como um forte calmante.

Deixou que ele guiasse, que brincasse consigo, mas tudo o que Ayase fazia era deslizar os lábios sobre os seus, de leve, suspirando ruidosamente. Sentiu o hálito quente contra sua boca ao abrir uma fresta dos lábios, insinuando que ele aprofundasse o beijo, mas o loirinho era muito tímido para ir além.

Suspirou, pegou as mãos do rapaz e prendeu-as na cabeceira da cama usando algemas – deixara elas no criado-mudo propositalmente. Ayase tentou protestar, resmungando e movendo o corpo abaixo do seu, mas Kanou calou-o com um beijo profundo, em que sua língua vasculhava cada canto da cavidade úmida.

As mãos mais do que depressa desceram pela pele pálida, arrepiando-a. E Kanou só parou quando seus dedos tocaram o botão rosado que era o mamilo do rapaz. Com a precisão de um profissional – e ele conhecia o corpo do outro como a palma de sua mão – desceu os lábios para o pescoço fino, apertando o mamilo para depois puxá-lo levemente, sua língua provando o sabor viciante da pele aveludada.

Os dentes deslizavam suavemente, e logo um chupão foi deixado pelo caminho do pescoço ao colo, onde outro foi deixado, enquanto seu tronco se inclinava mais para baixo, a mão indo parar na cintura fina e a boca, sedenta, chupou o mamilo endurecido, dando algumas lambidas, enquanto a mão brincava com as pernas brancas.

Tudo o que Ayase vestia era a pequena _boxer_ branca que o próprio Kanou comprara para ele. Passando os dedos pelo cós da peça, insinuou tirá-la lentamente.

— Ka-Kanou-san... — O gemido agudo do rapaz invadiu o quarto, e Kanou sorriu contra a pele quente dele, beijando o mamilo diante de si e segurando o mais novo pela cintura, deixando que sua outra mão fosse livre para ir e vir no corpo esguio.

— O que quer, Ayase? — questionou o homem, dando pequenos beijos pelo abdome magro do rapaz, descendo até o umbigo no mesmo instante em que livrava Ayase da peça íntima.

— Ti-tire a roupa... — pediu ele timidamente, sentindo lábios desejosos muito próximos de sua região púbica. — Ah... Sim, Kanou-san...

Sem tardar Kanou parou o que fazia e ergueu o tronco, deixando que o outro tivesse o deslumbre da cena que se seguiria. Sensualizou, deslizando o dedo pelo cós da calça antes de abaixá-la até os joelhos lentamente. A camisa foi jogada longe depois de também ser retirada.

Os olhos azuis, atentos e surpresos, deslizaram pelo peito firme até o caminho para o início da cueca _boxer_ preta. A elevação na peça foi evidente, e ele deixou que um suspiro ruidoso saísse de seus lábios. Lá estava ele, caindo de amores por um homem insaciável. Será que aguentaria por quanto tempo tudo aquilo?

Meses? Chegaria a anos?

Sentiu a mente voltar para onde devia estar quando suas pernas foram dobradas por mãos firmes e uma cabeça pôs-se entre suas pernas, os lábios deslizando pela parte interna da coxa e a língua não tardando em tocar a glande rosada. Descendo até a base, subiu lentamente, dando um pequeno beijo na ponta.

— Kanou-san... — gemeu Ayase escandalosamente, como lhe era de praxe. — Ah... Hum... — Os sons felizmente eram abafados pelas paredes à prova de som.

Kanou soltou uma das pernas dele e segurou a base do pequeno membro sexual que estava diante de si, admirando a cor deleitosa que ele possuía, antes de abocanhá-lo por completo, deslizando a língua de um lado a outro lentamente. Subiu e desceu, acariciando levemente os testículos do rapaz.

Dar prazer a Ayase era o seu maior _hobbie_.

Desde que aquele garoto entrara em sua vida tudo ganhara cores, e não havia mal que pudesse desanimar Kanou. Se reerguera, fizera a vida, ganhara dinheiro, porém, nada daquilo era capaz de preenchê-lo como era preenchido pela sensação de ouvir a doce voz inundar seus tímpanos.

Prosseguiu na felação, estimulando Ayase com a mão, acariciando-lhe com destreza.

Esticando-se na cama, parou o que fazia para beijar profundamente o loirinho, deixando que ele sentisse seu próprio gosto enquanto se esticava e pegava, dentro do criado-mudo, o pote de lubrificante.

Conseguiu, por um milagre divino, abrir a tampa do pote e melecar seus dedos com o líquido. Mordeu os lábios de Ayase com volúpia, ouvindo seus suspiros ruidosos, e seus gemidos desinibidos, ao tempo que sua mão descia ao meio das pernas pálidas, em busca do local tão almejado.

Ayase se arqueou quando um dedo de Kanou invadiu seu interior, e lágrimas rolaram por seus olhos e molharam os fios claros de seu cabelo. O gemido foi abafado por um beijo, em um primeiro momento, pois logo depois os lábios de Kanou estavam no pescoço alvo, marcando-o, e o dedo invasor se tornou dois, que se abriram em tesoura, entrando e saindo, instigando o mais jovem.

A outra mão do Somuku se ocupou de livrá-lo da algema que o prendia à cama.

— Ah... Ka-Kanou-san... — Ayase gemia, seu corpo tremendo muito. — Eu-eu...

Enquanto movia seus dedos em vai e vem, o mais velho propositalmente roçava o corpo no membro sexual ereto e abandonado de Ayase. Isso apenas fazia ele choramingar ainda mais.

Queria que Kanou fosse logo, que o penetrasse e o fizesse sentir aquele torpor novamente. Foi por isso que, entrelaçando o pescoço do maior, uniu seus lábios com sofreguidão, dando-lhe um beijo calmo e profundo, que surpreendeu e excitou Kanou.

Decidido a, por fim, tomá-lo para si, Kanou ajeitou-se sobre o mais novo, arrumando-o sobre os travesseiros e segurando sua cintura com uma mão. Usando a outra mão para envolver as pernas de Ayase em sua cintura, e para livrar-se rapidamente de sua cueca, guiou seu órgão sexual pulsante para a entrada já preparada para si.

Ousou masturbar-se lentamente, mordendo o lábio ao encarar Ayase nos olhos, deleitando-se da visão que tinha. Mas o desejo venceu a diversão e instantes depois Kanou mergulhava em Ayase lenta e longamente.

— K-Kanou-san! — gritou o loiro, choramingando enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

Quando o mais velho sentiu que estava inteiramente dentro do amante, suspirou extasiado, lambendo cada uma das lágrimas que marcavam a pele branca. Os braços que o apertavam eram firmes e possessivos, e fizeram Kanou sorrir.

Adorava tanto aquele garoto! E foi por isso que, inclinando-se, deixou que seu peso se apoiasse ao lado de Ayase, em seus braços, enquanto saía de modo lento de dentro do loiro, estocando fortemente, fazendo a cama chacoalhar.

— Ah... Hum... Kanou-san... — A cada estocada de Kanou o tom da voz de Ayase aumentava mais. Exasperado, buscou os lábios do outro, suspirando e gemendo diante da agradável sensação que era sentir o atrito entre os corpos.

Como se o destino fosse um velho sábio e soubesse o momento certo de agir, o corpo de Ayase tremeu de espasmos. Sentia uma energia revigorante passar por todo o seu corpo. Kanou também notou, e foi por isso que, descendo uma de suas mãos, envolveu o membro sexual túrgido, fazendo movimentos vaivém de acordo com suas estocadas.

Ayase gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, as mãos apertando o corpo do mais velho, enquanto sentia que, a qualquer momento, seu corpo alcançaria uma gloriosa ejaculação.

E foi, segundos depois, que sentiu sair. Sujando principalmente o abdome de Kanou, o líquido esbranquiçado deixou para trás um Ayase arfante, jogado na cama, satisfeito. Inspirou profundamente ao sentir que Kanou saíra de si. Fechara os olhos e nem notara. Mas sentiu quando mãos fortes agarraram sua cintura e, como se ele fosse uma pena, seu corpo foi erguido.

Kanou não tardou em se sentar na cama e sentar o rapaz em seu colo, sobre seu membro ainda ereto, entrando fundo e fazendo Ayase gritar de surpresa.

— Kanou-san! Eu... Ah... — Ele tentava falar, mas as estocadas rápidas do mais velho deixavam-no incerto.

Seus braços foram guiados para os ombros fortes, e ambas as mãos agarraram seu corpo, auxiliando no processo de sobe e desce. Os lábios macios foram esmagados por outros exigentes, e Kanou tirou-lhe o fôlego, enquanto intensificava as investidas, exigindo tudo de Ayase, masturbando-o fortemente e ouvindo os gemidos exaltados ecoarem nas paredes do quarto.

O que veio em seguida foi como uma chuva de purpurina depois de um raio atingir a terra. Kanou gozou contra o interior de Ayase, suspirando ruidosamente contra a pele do pescoço dele. Depois foi a vez do Yukiya. Sua ejaculação sujou seu peito e fez seu corpo amolecer.

Segurando-o, Kanou deitou-o no colchão, para que pudesse sair de dentro dele. Viu os olhos azuis se fecharem de sono e chacoalhou o rapaz.

— Vamos tomar um banho — chamou, mas Ayase não disse nada.

— Agora não... — Foi o murmúrio tardio dele.

— Tudo bem. Afinal, para que tomar banho agora se daqui a pouco faremos mais? — indagou em falsa inocência, vendo com satisfação o corpo do mais novo estremecer.

Rindo, Kanou deitou-se atrás do loirinho, puxando o lençol para cobri-los enquanto aninhava Ayase em seus braços. Demorou um pouco para dormir, ouvindo o ressoar suave do rapaz em seus braços.

Podia, enfim, morrer feliz.


End file.
